User talk:Ascalephus
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Prodigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Red Revolt (Talk) 14:23, September 8, 2010 Good Day Hello, I am Zerouh, of the Universal Triumvirate. We are seeking friendly relations with other clans and unions such as your own. We would like to know if you are interested in joining or allying with us as we wish to build up a great force and strive for our goals. Please do take time to consider, you can find links to information about us on our main page or you can visit our Constitution, our highly complex but necessary document for planning out our government, or our Department of Diplomacy to see our peacemaking branch of our government. I hope you do like what you see, please feel free to ask me any questions you have, I would be glad to answer. 16:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :*I do not play the game, can he contact me via email? I am at Zerouhkoe@gmail.com 02:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*I do have an account but I do not play the game (the account is only for name-keeping). I am not the leader of the Union either, I am only part of it. My email is Zerouhkoe@gmail.com 16:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::*Very well, thank you. 19:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*That will be more difficult to arrange but I will do so. 00:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) OUCH my brain. 06:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) if you wish to take this argument furthur i suggest you learn russian...brived asyol! Ascalephus 06:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Clan of the Month Hi there! Your Clan, Prodigy, has been decided by the wiki community to star as the RuneScape Clans Featured Clan of the Month. This means that you will get to write a short paragraph about your clan on the Main page of the wiki. Your Clan will feature on the main page until this time next month (10th of January). So there are a few steps that you need to do: # Go to this page and edit in a short description. Feel free to add an image such as a logo. # After you do this, message me and I'll update the main page coding. # Since your clan is featured you are able to add the "Featured Clan" Template. To add it type to the top of your clan page. Feel free to ask me any questions - Thanks, 03:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Clan Which clan is this? I will try and contact the leader for you. 04:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :*EE and their ally, CELTHES clan, are actually sending all of their recruits directly to the Triumvirate I'm afraid. 23:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::*You can do it through me. We have positions open. We have government positions (clan leaders, Executives, Justices, Judges, Attorneys, etc.), we also have department jobs such as diplomats, financial aids, media producers, recruiters, and legal aids open. We have many opportunities. What specialties or interests do you have? 18:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::*I am afraid we already have a War General at this time. Does anything else intrigue you? You said you might be interested in a financial or diplomatic job? I take it you have no interest in a political job? 00:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::*We have a fairly equal need for both. I would advise you view both the Department of State page and the Department of Finance page, choose one you would be interested in, and then contact the leader of that department. Chief Ambassador Ehtya for the Department of State and Head of Finance Agent for the Department of Finance. 15:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Tri I'm assuming your talking about the Featured News, it's not just for the Tri it's for any clan with a big news story. It's just no one really gives one... 21:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Yes, can you please clarify what you are talking about? The Triumvirate was once featured more than a year ago on the main page but has not been since then except in the news section. 04:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :**Zerouh, if you look at the featured box in the Triumvirate, it says it has been worthy for two months (which is untrue as the feature spanned two months.) This must be changed to either month because it is not fair that another clan/union seems to be twice as worthy. Azorrez 07:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories I will be rolling back your spam-editing. 15:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I fixed the " " you were talking about, and it's clear that you were spam-editing when you added a category called "Category spamming :P." So if you would, please stop adding pointless categories to get badges. 15:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't take my message the wrong way, I'm just trying to help you avoid being blocked. 16:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, when you upload images don't use generic names like "A.jpg" and "B.jpg" because these images may be deleted, replaced or moved. 16:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: From now on just try to upload them as unique names, if renaming on your computer is what it takes, then do so. 07:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ascalephus Zerouh has given me permission to make our own badges now so ill be handing out those as people earn them. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 18:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) EHEM 2 THINGS... I AM HEAD INTELIGENCE...ITS BEEN APROVED AND THAT POST WAS FROM NICK .... 2NDLY.....YOU EDITED MY EDIT WHICH WAS PERFECTLY FINE...=P MESSAGE ME... ALEXISME Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature I have created a template for your signature at Template:Signature/Ascalephus; now, go under your preferences, scroll down until you reach a section for your signature, then copy and paste this: . That should fix your signature problem. Cheers, 18:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. 18:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ASAP As soon as you get this message message me as soon as possible in-game. 05:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * Well I am not accusing you of anything but I don't want to be accused likewise. I did not start what happened, I merely joined for the same reason as you, more or less. It has come to me that there have been issues in The Prodigy which has forced people to leave. I am trying to fix these problems while on the outside. You have probably heard accusations about me of something or rather but they aren't true. I am also cranky that I had to leave but if things can change to a point where we can all come back, I think that would benefit everyone. Strange situation isn't it... I can talk more in-game. Oh and is it possible you could come on earlier? 23:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ** I understand you want to come back but you don't want too because of the reasons previously outlined etc. If there was a way this could all be fixed, that would be great but for anything I can see it is a long way away. Oh and by earlier I didn't mean the day I meant time but if you can't I won't hold that against you. ttyl. Oh and yes I have gotten the golden key. If you think I was incapable of doing so, you underestimate me :) 07:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd have no reason to estimate you. 06:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nick don't want me back bro. 08:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I can do. 05:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like Bab is trying to edit it again ;) 05:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Where is that coming from? 09:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Truth is, I can waltz right in there at any time as a recruit, the only reason I would apply is to be an admin. I have talked to Nick, I do not need to know information from you, I have all that I need. Oh and I unfortunately cannot be on tommorow. I am now involved in clans now anymore as I am currently busy with other matters, though I will always be happy to answer your nice letters :). Need not you worry as Nick and I have covered everything. I would take his word over yours about my terms of re-entering the clan. Well until we have the pleasure of speaking again, farewell. 10:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh if you're referring to the note on the forums, that was a joke XD testing how long it takes for you to realise. (A really long time mind you.) Oh Alex, how I enjoy what you say. 10:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I respect how you get involved in these matters and I don't blame you. It's already been sorted out so there isn't anything to get involved in anymore. 20:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Alex, happy glad u like my citadel page :) VERAX 07:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- watchu talkin bout? 22:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Recent Edits Some of your recent edits have violated our policy, neutral point of view, and as such I have reverted your edits. If you have any questions please contact me through my talk page, linked on my signature. Cheers, 12:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : First of all, articles on wikipedia or wikia projects are under no ownership, so you cannot claim that the page is yours and that no one may edit the page. Secondly, regarding RSC:NPOV, you can't slander others on wikipedia pages, if you would edit the page to show both sides of the debate equally we would not have this problem. Statements like: "Azorrez treated his clan members badly" violate the policy since you can't prove this statement and it slanders a certain user on this site. So unless you can change your edit or provide evidence of your claims, the last edit by Azorrez will be kept. Cheers, 13:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Once again, you do not own anything on this wiki, all articles are subjected to the same rules. If you have a problem with another member of the community talk it out on the respective talk pages, don't take bypasses by using articles to vent your anger. As of now the page shall stand as it is. 14:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I only contacted 2 admins regarding policies such as ownership and NPOV. I understand it is your work and I will go to the trouble of finding your versions before I edited and I will email it to you. I can even send you the source code (the stuff that comes up when you press the edit button). The stuff about Peace Legion has always been a violation of NPOV, it has only been noticed now and most of the things I have edited are simply the stuff that says you are still in the clan. I would be happy to document both sides of Peace Legion as long as it does not slander and is neutral. I trust that we can still ensure peace between both our clans during this dispute. 00:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Can I suggest that you please sort your clan page's editing issues on your clan's talk page or in-game. May I also remind you that by editing on this wiki you understand and accept it's policies. One of which includes that no one 'owns' a page, and by that it therefore means anyone can edit a page if the intentions are good. This means that as long as the edits aren't vandalism, I (as an admin) have no power over other users. I suggest working your issues out either on your clan's talk page or in-game. 2 of the same clan pages won't be acceptable either. Please sort the problem out quickly and if you have any further questions please feel free to message myself or Host JD, as I see he's been giving feedback as well. Please go to your clan's talk page sometime soon as I've listed your options there and want the discussion kept there. Thanks, 00:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) i said i understand that i do not own a clans page, i am only saying that my work shouldn't be replaced, without consulting me first, there have been huge edits on it like almost completely deleting a paragraphe, that i take as an insult and i see it as a very disrespectful action. if somebody wishes to delete a paragraphe then they should delete the whole thing altogether, not just the parts where it's against the edittor, that is also dishonourable, as i said if tom is better than me to edit all he wants and i have no say in what he deletes or not, then he can do what i did and start from scratch, which he's afraid to do and i'm lolling at his puny comments to get admins into this, i talked with him politely and asked him god knows how many times for him to delete my edits (if you really wnated to know i said please delete the wiki) and he can start with a blank page, the respond was i'll think about it, as i told host, we all know that he's not going to think about it. if somebody deletes the whole page then all this is over. otherwise i will not rest until justice is done. 14:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Replacing is the same as deleting. 07:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC)